


Fuel for the Fire

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing/alternate scene in A Little Song and Dance when Daniel and Peggy realize their car’s fuel line has been cut and they can’t follow Jack and Vernon. Inspired by a tumblr discussion about gifs from that scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuel for the Fire

“I don’t like this,” Peggy says as they walk to Daniel’s car. “Too many things can go wrong with this, not least of which, Vernon Masters turning against us all.”

Daniel tucks his crutch in the backseat. “One thing I know we can count on is Vernon doing what’s best for Vernon.” He sits in the driver’s seat. “Right now, that’s getting rid of Whitney Frost.”

_Click._

The car won’t start. He looks at Peggy. What the hell…?

He hears Peggy trying to call Jack as he gets out of the car. Hobbling to the hood, he pulls it up and looks. 

_You bastard._

“Dammit!” He slams the hood down.

Peggy looks up and stops talking into the mouthpiece. “What’s wrong?”

“Fuel line’s cut,” he bites out. 

Her eyes widen. “Vernon.”

Daniel gets back in the driver’s seat and slams his fists into the steering wheel. “Masters is setting up Jack.”

“And we fell for it.”

He hits the steering wheel again, ignoring the pain. “Why didn’t we see this?”

Peggy puts a hand on his arm. “Daniel, calm down.”

“Calm down?! We just sent Jack into the lion’s den, with both Whitney and Vernon as the lions. I should have gone with him.”

“We can’t change that now. We need to focus on how to get to him.”

Daniel takes a deep breath and looks down at her hand lightly gripping his forearm. Ever since the stakeout at the MacArthur Grand Hotel, they hadn’t talk about… it. Or, rather, It. It deserves the capital ‘I’ at this point. The It that was the elephant in every room they were in. The It that hasn’t left his mind since leaning toward her in that van, her lips so close... 

“Daniel?” Her look is concerned, yet there is something else there. An intriguing something else…

He leans forward and captures her lips with his. The timing couldn't be any more inappropriate. He knows this, his ‘good chief’ self sitting on his shoulder and telling him to pull back. _Be professional, man!_ They need to find a car and get to Jack as soon as possible. His ‘bad chief’ self is on the other shoulder, telling him pull her onto his lap and consume every inch of her. Which chief would win?

Her mouth opens under his and his world becomes this one single moment, the winner declared just like that. His hands frame her face and he pulls her closer, thrusting his tongue between her lips. She moans into the kiss but matches his assault with her own trademark vigor. Her hands go to his chest and she grabs the lapels of his blazer, pulling herself closer until she is straddling his lap, their liplock still intact. His hands burrow in her hair, moving her head to this angle and that, trying to find the best access to her mouth. Each angle provides a new sensation, and he is more than willing to thoroughly experience each of them.

She thrusts her hips against his, and his body instantly reacts. He thrusts back and her moan reverberates against his lips. They should part to breathe, to collect themselves, but he has no intention of letting her go. Her hips set up a rhythm, slow but insistent. All rational thought, all professional thought, is gone, and there is no hope of getting it back, no hope of him breaking this embrace for anything or anyone...

“Daniel? Daniel!”

He opens his eyes. Peggy is sitting next to him, her hand on his arm. She isn’t sitting on his lap, thrusting against him. He isn’t kissing her. 

“Daniel, are you alright? 

He shakes the fog from his brain. It didn’t happen. He imagined it. He imagined capital ‘I’ It. 

“Yes, yes, I… I’m fine, Peggy.”

He knows she is looking at him but he can’t meet her gaze. If he does, he knows he’ll act on what his imagination so vividly supplied. And she may see how his body has reacted to that vividness.

“Are you sure?”

He nods quickly. “Yes, just trying to… figure out a plan.”

“Let’s find another mode of transportation,” she offers, getting out of the car. “The plan will come in time.”

He watches her walk toward the building’s entrance, her hips swaying. The good chief is back on his shoulder, relentlessly chastising him as he climbs out of the car. He buttons his suit jacket to hide the effects of his imagination, then takes a deep breath and follows her. Somehow they would make it through this, and he would make sure It -- the _real_ It -- will put his imagination to shame.


End file.
